


Peccatorum

by PajaritodeAgua



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Eros - Freeform, M/M, Pecado - Freeform, Sacerdote, hotline
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-29
Updated: 2020-06-29
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:47:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 739
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24979423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PajaritodeAgua/pseuds/PajaritodeAgua
Summary: El padre Víctor ya no puede con sus oscuros deseos, como su sotana no le permite salir a buscar un cuerpo tibio con quien llevar a cabo sus fantasías llama a Eros.Oneshot escrito para el #DesafíoHotLine.Portada por Qori Sheep.
Relationships: Katsuki Yuuri/Victor Nikiforov
Comments: 1
Kudos: 11





	Peccatorum

Víctor suspiró frustrado, sus fantasías con aquel tímido feligrés de ojos castaños ya no le eran suficientes para calmar el calor de su cuerpo. Si no llevara una sotana, probablemente ya habría salido a buscar un cuerpo tibio que lo acariciara y con el cual poder llegar a un paraíso más tangible y placentero que ese del cual hablaba en su santa prédica dominical. Ese paraíso que lo alejaba de lo que realmente deseaban sus instintos, porque cumplir sus fantasías era pecado, desear como deseaba era pecado, un pecado delicioso en el que el bondadoso sacerdote había estado a punto de caer. En el que se hundía cuando recordaba esos ojos otoñales que imaginaba llorosos y nublados de placer bajo su cuerpo. 

Víctor tomó su teléfono y navegó por internet, buscando algo que pudiera ayudarlo a relajar su cuerpo y dejar de caer poco a poco en el infierno. Mordió su labio inferior cuando encontró un número telefónico acompañado de una sensual fotografía de un chico que ocultaba su rostro tras un antifaz, pero que dejaba al descubiertos los otros tantos atributos de su cuerpo. Eros, como se hacía llamar, prometía llevarte al paraíso y al infierno de una sola vez. El sacerdote no pudo evitar suspirar pesadamente al recorrer con sus ópalos azules, oscurecidos por el deseo, la imagen de esas anchas caderas y apetecibles nalgas, cerró los ojos y se imaginó mordiendo y succionando aquella piel. Estaba duro, tan duro que dolía. 

Sin pensarlo demasiado, Víctor marcó el número del pecado, expectante, esperó escuchar esa voz que prometía sensualidad. 

— _ Al fin has decidido llamarme _ —escuchó una voz grave y aterciopelada que parecía acariciarlo y provocaba que su cuerpo se estremeciera. 

—Me he estado resistiendo al pecado —contestó con la voz entrecortada, siguiendo el juego de aquel ángel caído. 

— _ Mientras más te resistes, más te hundes en él  _ —fue la respuesta sincera de Eros—,  _ pero no te preocupes, cuidaré muy bien de ti cuando estemos en el infierno _ . 

—Yo ya me siento en el infierno, estoy ardiendo.

— _ Veo que llevas prisa  _ —rio—  _ ¿cómo debo llamarte esta noche? _ —preguntó.

—Padre —contestó.

— _ ¿Padre?  _ —cuestionó.

—Soy un sacerdote y tu mi feligrés. 

— _ Pero qué fantasías tan sucias, eso me excita como no tienes idea, padre.  _

—Arrodíllate y di tus pecados.

— _ Mejor me meto bajo su sotana y los ponemos en práctica.  _

—Eres todo un sucio pecador.

— _ Más de lo que su santa cabeza podría imaginar. _

—Quiero conocer esos pecados.

_ —Cierre los ojos, padre, e imagíneme a sus pies. Mis manos toman su sotana y la suben poco a poco mientras recorro sus piernas hasta llegar a su sexo. Mis dedos se cuelan bajo su ropa interior para llegar a su piel y a su gran trozo de carne erecto y goteante. Mi sucia y húmeda lengua se deleita jugando con su glande, lamiendo, besando, succionando.  _

—Oh por Dios —dejó escapar agitado mientras sus dedos tocaban su glande fantaseando con la lengua de Eros… con la lengua de Yuuri. 

— _ ¿Siente mi aliento sobre su piel?  _ —preguntó entre jadeos haciendo erizar la piel de Víctor—. _ ¿Siente mi boca envolviendo cada parte de su gran y duro miembro? —Víctor dejó escapar un gruñido de placer _ —.  _ ¿Puede ver como mis dedos entran en mí? Me estoy preparando para recibirlo mientras mi propio pene gotea de placer por el sólo hecho de tener su delicioso falo entre mis labios. ¿Le gusta, padre? _

—Me gusta tanto que ya no resisto —respondió entre jadeos. 

— _ No sea malo, padre. Quiero tenerlo dentro de mí  _ —su tono de voz parecía una súplica. 

—Entonces déjame follarte. Quiero esas anchas caderas alzadas para mí.

_ —Las levanto para usted, padre. Me abro únicamente para usted, padre. Por favor fólleme, quiero que juntos toquemos el cielo y nos hundamos en el infierno.  _ —La voz dulce, con un toque inocente, hizo que Víctor comenzara a masturbarse con fuerza, mientras los jadeos y gemidos que provenían del otro lado de la línea lo alcanzaban como si de música celestial se tratara—.  _ Padre, me falta poco, padre… _

—Yuuri —salió placenteramente de la boca del sacerdote cuando la tensión y el calor acumulado en su cuerpo se abrió paso y se derramó entre sus dedos, pegajosa y gozosamente. 

Hubo silencio, sólo se escuchaban las respiraciones entrecortadas buscando encontrar nuevamente su cauce normal. 

—Gracias —dijo Víctor siendo el primero en hablar—. ¿Cuánto te debo? ¿Cómo te lo hago llegar?

— _ No se preocupe, esta vez ha sido gratis, padre Víctor.  _

  
  
  



End file.
